Elliot and Zoey Oneshot
by Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja
Summary: Summary Mark breaks up with Zoey and Elliot sees this as his perfect opportunity 2 tell Zoey his feelings. With a little encouraging from Renee can Elliot tell Zoey his feelings? And will Zoey return them? I was not able 2 write them in their jap. name sr


Summary Mark breaks up with Zoey and Elliot sees this as his perfect opportunity 2 tell Zoey his feelings. With a little encouraging from Renee can Elliot tell Zoey his feelings? And will Zoey return them?

YAY! I got my first oneshot up! Plz read and review. I no it probably sucks but plz …. NO FLAMING! thanx. I worked REALLY HARD so plz be nice and leave KIND reviews.

Elliot was working in his room when he heard the doors to Cafe  
Mew Mew swing open with a boom. He went down to see what was going on when he saw Mark and the girls (except Zoey) standing in front the doors. Everyone was standing there giving Mark the evil eyes."Why are you guys looking and Mark that way and where is Zoey?" Elliot asked. He was answered by Bridget "Mark came by and " she was cut off by Mark, "I told her that I didn't think it would work out and she ran out the doors...crying." You idiot of course she was crying, you broke her heart!! Elliot yelled enraged. "I didn't mean too I just..."  
was all Mark could say in his own defence because he knew he upset Zoey. Elliot sighed and once Mark left Elliot decided to go find Zoey.

While he was looking for her he found the bell Mark had given Zoey laying on the ground abandoned. He knew that this meant that Zoey had been here and she probably was near. Then he heard sobbing coming from a tree not to far from him. He started running and felt something warm fall on his face when he was under a tree that looked as though in its own way it was crying. He looked up, and to his surprise, he saw Zoey perched on a branch crying.

Elliot was not sure what to do, he wanted to help Zoey but he couldn't come up with any ideas. However his thoughts were cut off when Dren appeared with a predisite. Zoey transformed and brought out her Strawberry Bell and the other mews appeared ready to fight too. Dren noticed Zoey was crying, " Why is my kitty-cat crying?" Dren asked with little care in his voice, "I know! Maybe my kitty-cat needs a kiss!" Dren said happily." Don't you dare you pointy-eared freak! " Zoey yelled angrily, she was not in the mood for his stupidy at the moment (can you blame her?) .She attacked and the predisite was destroyed and Dren teleported away.

The rest of the week seemed to drag on for everyone at the cafe especially for poor Zoey. She had been gloomy all week when suddenly on a Saturday Zoey came in the cafe with a huge smile on her face. Corina, being she was the only one who was not working, was the first to notice this. "What are you so happy about?" she asked "you have been ms. gloom and doom ever since Mark broke up with you Monday so why are you happy?" "CORINA!!" every one except Zoey and Corina yelled.  
Zoey started to laugh and all the other girls just stood there dumbfounded and confused.

"No it is ok everyone I have decided that I am done being gloomy over Mark. I figure there is no reason to be upset over some jerk like him, besides there are other guys who care about me and would make a better boyfriend than Mark." Everyone just stared at Zoey with their mouths wide open. "Are you saying you are ready to date again Zoey?" Renee asked with a sly smile on her face. "Yup" Zoey replied. " WOW! You bounce back fast don't you?" Corina asked. Zoey just stood there and nodded her head. Renee, who had sneaked off right after Corina's question, was heading to Elliot's room with an even slyer smile on her face than before.

Elliot heard a knock at his door .

"Come on in the doors open." Elliot replied. Renee walked into his room.  
"Elliot now is your chance, you need to take advantage of it." Renee said with a small bit of excitement in her voice. Elliot just looked at her, "what in the world are you talking about Renee?" Elliot asked. Obviously he had no clue what she was talking about and was confused." I mean now is your chance to ask Zoey out." Renee said Elliot started to blush badly and turned his head."Why in the world would I do that!? " Elliot asked, "Zoey is a good friend but nothing more." Elliot said. " You know exactly why, as a matter of fact we all know why… well maybe not Zoey but she will know when YOU ask her out. " Renee said with a clearly excited voice. Elliot LITERLY fell out his chair,"why would I do THAT?!" he asked clearly embarrassed by what Renee said."Because you love her, that is why!" replied Renee "Even so... she is still upset over Mark and I would be a terrible person to her if I did that. " Elliot replied sadly.

Renee tells Elliot about what Zoey said earlier and he decides to ask her out after everyone else leaves

Elliot walks out and tells Zoey to stay after work." Why?!" Zoey asked not liking the fact she has to stay after work. "Because I asked you to that is why." Elliot said and walked out the room.  
"He is such a jerk! Why do I have to stay? What did I do?" Suddenly they heard a boom and Wesley called them all down to the lab."Girls, Dren, Tarb, and Sardon are attacking the city with a predisite ." Wesley said urgently. "Hurry and go take care of it." Elliot said "right" all the girls said in unison and transformed and were on their way to take care of the predisite and the aliens.

They all arrive where the aliens are attacking the town with the predisite. "Tar-Tar, you are being bad again and now I have to punish you!" Mew Kiki yelled up to Tarb."SHUT UP! We are going to beat you today and do not call me Tar-Tar!" Tarb yelled angrily. "Looks like my kitty-cat is happy again now that she has seen me! "Dren said happily. Zoey was now irritated at Dren's stupid remark it had nothing to do with him. "Shut up Dren .All seeing you did was irritate me, " Zoey said. Sardon who had been quiet all this time started snickering at Zoey's remark. "SHUT UP SARDON!!!" Dren yelled. "Well you defintley got your feistiness back and I like that about you kitty-cat you will eventually be MINE!!" Dren said with grimness in his voice."Ok I have heard enough Strawberry Bell!" Zoey yelled .It almost hit Dren too but he, Sardon, and Tarb teleported away. (I am not sure mmp's attacks so i will use tmm's attacks.)"Ribbon Zakuro Pure", 'Pudding Ring Inferno", "Ribbon Lettuce Rush", "Ribbon Mint ECHO". Renee, Kiki, Bridget, and Corina yelled attacking the predisite and Zoey finished it off with Strawberry Check.

Back at the cafe 

Elliot pulled Renee into his lab." I don't think I can do it " he said with panic evident in his voice. "You can. Just tell her how you feel."Renee said with assurance in her voice. "But …" was all Elliot could say because Renee pushed him out the door. He bumped into Zoey and started to blush. (CRUEL!!!!) He thought to himself. "Well what do you want Elliot? I stayed and everyone left so tell me why you asked me to stay after work." (Renee is still here. I bet she is watching to.) He thought to himself. Elliot turned and saw Renee watching from the lab. "Just as I thought Elliot sighed. "What? " Asked Zoey. "Nothing " Elliot replied. "Zoey I need to tell you that I...you... I…I..." You what?" Zoey asked confused " I … I ...I love you!" Elliot blurted out embarrassed at what he had said, he started turning as pink as the cafe. Zoey stood there trying to take in all that was just thrown at her. Elliot, expecting rejection, hung his head low. "You want to go to a movie then?" Zoey asked breaking the uneasy silence. "What?" Elliot asked confused at what she just asked him. "I said do you want to go to a movie. After all that is what a couple does right?" Zoey asked. "Yeah but..." Elliot said." You said you loved me and I accepted it, which means I love you to so lets go to a movie together. I am buying." Zoey said."Sure!" Elliot said happily. (YES!!!!) Elliot thought to himself. "Good job Elliot." Renee said quietly and left to tell the others that their plan had worked and that Elliot and Zoey was now a couple. Elliot and Zoey's date went great and they both had fun.

Yeah Yeah I know it probably sucked BIG TIME but plz NO FLAMES!! I tried REALLY HARD!! So plz be kind and leave kind reviews. It iz 5 A.M. where I am so I am gonna go crawl into my nice cozy bed now so JA Ne!


End file.
